One Time Thing
by nonametothinkof
Summary: Some men take the crazy walk on the wild side, and have fun before actually getting to know each other. SMUT Badboy!Kurt Nerd!Blaine My comeback 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am BAAAAAAAACK! I apologize for being unable to post every now and then! School, struggle, school. But I promise better and longer fanfiction to come! For TWTTCEH, if you have noticed, I have deleted it. I'm gonna rewrite it.

So what is this fanfic about? I took on another Klaine craze! Badboy!Kurt Nerd!Blaine. Smutty. :3 If I didn't do well, I apologize. This was supposed to be a oneshot, buuuuuuuuuut I decided that I'll make it a mini fic. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Buuuuuuut I do own the badboy Kurt ;)

* * *

**ONE TIME THING**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Blaine was as usual, studying. He had been studying ever since the start of the day. That was his usual routine.

But today was different. Totally unexpected. Suddenly this boy comes in every class Blaine is in. He felt those prying eyes.

When he caught a glance at him, the boy was holding the bulge on his pants, slowly rubbing it. Blaine quickly looked away, considering that he didn't want to be caught.

After that class, he tried running away immediately, but instead was caught by a hand, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt into an empty class room.

The boy locked the door, and immediately said "Take off your clothes."

"W-why should I take off my clothes!?" Blaine asked in terror.

"A-and who are you anyway!?" Blaine screamed in protest.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Frequent juvenile resident, and I am about to give you the fuck of your life—" "NO! You are not going to fuck me! How dare you speak such language!" Blaine said, interrupting the boy.

"Then if you aren't gonna take off your clothes, I will." Kurt said, immediately making a slit on Blaine's vest, and ripping it apart.

"Hey! That's my favori—" Blaine was interrupted by the sound of a rip.

"I don't have anym—" Blaine was fiercely kissed by Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's tongue trailed downward, towards his neck.

Blaine suddenly released a moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt asked with lustful eyes glaring at Blaine's eyes.

Blaine couldn't speak, he was either heaving for air to use for screaming, or heaving for air to use for moaning.

"I thought so," Kurt said, his eyes landing on Blaine's bulge.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hardened cock. Blaine in return moaned in ecstacy.

"Now, let's give you the fuck of your life like I planned. Shall we?" Kurt said, unzipping Blaine's pants. It revealed a hardened and bouncy cock.

"Mmm. Someone chose the right underwear this morning, huh?" Kurt said, striking a devilish glare to Blaine.

Kurt stroked his cock with his hand. Blaine shivered.

"Let's have a taste. By the looks of this, this will be delectable..." Kurt said, lust seeping into his voice.

Kurt placed his mouth on his cock. Blaine gave a lustful moan. Kurt liked the sound of that, so he went deeper.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hair, grabbing on to it.

Kurt released his mouth with a wet pop.

"I'd rather see you on a table. Remove your pants, and lie down." Kurt commanded. Blaine followed eagerly.

"Hmm, on second thought, sit on a chair." Kurt said.

Blaine sat eagerly.

"Goodnight." Kurt said.

And all turned to black.

* * *

The next time Blaine woke up, he was chained.

"HEY! WHERE AM I!?" He screamed.

"Why hello there. You're awake." A voice replied.

"It's YOU! What's your name!?" Blaine screamed.

"I don't explain myself twice, Mr. Anderson." The boy said, and whipped Blaine's ass.

"Hey!" Blaine said.

"You want more of that? Well you'll have to wait." The boy said.

This time, Blaine realized he was sort of standing up. His limbs were all held in chains. And he was naked.

He then heard the rip of plastic.

"What is that!?" Blaine screamed.

"Oh hush! It's just a fucking condom I'm gonna use to fucking fuck you." The boy replied.

"Now, let's see how tight you are," The boy said.

The boy knelt on both knees as his fingers trailed to Blaine's hole.

He slapped Blaine's ass.

His index finger went in Blaine's ass first.

"Oh my god you're so tight," The boy said, nearly moaning.

Blaine released a lustful sigh.

The boy then inserted another finger, and stretched the hole.

Blaine screamed this time.

The boy then dipped his tongue in Blaine's hole, licking it, tasting it.

Blaine moaned in ecstacy, as his cock hardened again.

Suddenly the fingers were gone, as well as the tongue. Blaine wanted it again.

Then he heard something wet and thick being lathered on something.

"W-wha—" "So you're a complete virgin. Ugh, this is lube. You of all people should fucking know this by now," The boy said, extremely disappointed.

Suddenly the boy inserted something in Blaine's ass. Blaine thought it was his cock, but anyway it felt amazing.

Blaine moaned and screamed. His breathing was uncontrollable. He was sweating like crazy.

"Oh my fucking— this is—" The boy was out of words. He started to ride Blaine. Blaine was dazed in amazement.

"Oh fuck— FUCK" Blaine screamed. He then felt this strange sensation in his stomach. It tingled, wiggled, everything he never imagined about what could happen in his stomach.

Then Blaine sort of peed, well, in his opinion.

"Did I just pee?" Blaine asked, letting the chains carry his weight.

"Oh fuck no. You just had a fucking orgasm." The boy said.

The boy's cock went out of Blaine. Blaine wanted that throbbing warmth in there again.

Suddenly he heard a lever being pulled.

This time, Blaine found himself sort of kneeling.

He felt something swerve near his nose.

"Open your fucking mouth," The boy commanded.

Blaine opened his mouth, and suddenly something firm and quite cylindrical entered his mouth.

"Mmm, fuck— FUCK BLAINE," The boy screamed. Blaine finally realized what this was, and Blaine gladly obliged to what he was commanded to do.

"Fuck, who knew– nerds were so– such good– FUCK!" The boy said, unable to speak.

"FUCK BLAINE I'M GONNA COME," The boy said. Blaine sucked faster, slid his mouth faster.

And the boy came in Blaine's mouth.

"Mmm..." Blaine said, cherishing his first taste of cock and cum.

The boy pulled a lever, and suddenly Blaine was unchained.

Blaine took off his blindfold, and was immediately struck with the boy's whip.

"Hey!" Blaine said.

"I just wanted to put a little mark of remembrance. And your ass is gorgeous," the boy said.

"YOU! You're, you're Kurt Hummel! Th-that transferee from Washington International! You just came out if juvenile!" Blaine said, pointing at Kurt, but was immediately struck by the sight of a muscular man.

"Oh, distracted are you?" Kurt said, devilishly.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Horrific? Tell me in the reviews! I hope this is a good comeback. ;w; Ps, Washington International is not a real school, I made it up. If it is, woohoo xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I updated woohoo! I think it will take me another big while to make new stories again. This is where this story ends. It was fun making this ~if you know what I mean hehehe~. Anyway, please review once you are done reading and enjoy!

Oh yes, I am in the making of a Finn tribute and a Christmas minific so enjoy the wait! ;D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, but I do own Kurt's whip. And I hope I'm not a cock block (coughcough **_poetically-damaged_** you know who you are coughcough).

* * *

**ONE TIME THING**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Blaine immediately leaned onto Kurt's bare body, cherishing the warmth of his body.

He slid his cock on Kurt's chest, each tingle of pleasure surging through his body.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's balls, and caught his hand on Blaine's firm cock.

"Fuck you Kurt." Blaine said, his breathing getting heavier.

"Back to you Anderson." Kurt said, and forced a grip on Blaine's erection.

Blaine released a moan, and immediately kissed Kurt.

"I want you to come in me," Blaine commanded, as Kurt's grip did not weaken.

"Who fucking said you were the one giving orders?" Kurt said, with a smirk, immediately attacking Blaine's erection with a rough blowjob.

"Fuck you, Hummel—" Blaine was cut off by his own heaving breathing. The tension building up, heat rushing throughout his body.

Kurt stopped and forced Blaine's cock into his ass.

"Your fucking cock is so fucking huge," Kurt released a moan.

The thrusts went faster as both boys were getting aroused.

Alas, Kurt came and Blaine came in Kurt.

"That feels good," Kurt said as the warm cum dripped off his butt, Blaine still inserted in him.

Blaine removed his cock, and Kurt got surprised from the loss of warmth.

Then Blaine inserted his tongue into the ass of Kurt.

"You and I are the perfect combination," Blaine said, as he licked off his own cum.

Kurt's breath started to heave.

Blaine then held the balls of Kurt, slightly squeezing it every now and then.

"Fuck Anderson, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kurt screamed.

Then Blaine's hand went up and down Kurt's erection as he continued to lick Kurt's ass.

"I want you on that couch, FUCK!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine stopped licking his ass and sucked Kurt's cock.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine teased.

"PLEAS— FUCK!" Kurt moaned once more.

"What? I didn't hear it clearly." Blaine teased yet again.

"I WANT YOU ON THAT FUCKING COUCH, PLEASE." Kurt had a difficulty in saying as he had the best blowjob he's ever gotten in a while.

"Mmm? Good enough." Blaine said, and went to the couch, kneeling so that his butt would be available.

"I said I wanted you to come in me. Your dick's already hard, I wouldn't want to waste any time Hummel. I still have to do some more, studies." Blaine said, stealing the smirk from Kurt's face.

Kurt first whipped Blaine, then applied some lube and immediately went on to inserting himself in Blaine, making each thrust fast and forceful.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT," Kurt said, as pleasure rushed throughout his body.

"That cock is better in my ass than out there," Blaine said, and released a moan.

Their sweaty bodies were together, the slaps being bounced off the wall.

"FUCK ANDERSON I'M GONNA COME—" And Kurt this time, came in Blaine.

Kurt removed his cock, and both were gasping for air on the couch.

"Maybe this could be, more than a one time thing, eh?" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Maybe... After one more fuck." Kurt said.

"You and me in a relationship would be hotter than Matt Bomer, who is infact, gay, and hot." Blaine continued.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back, and tasted each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Does it need to be more erotic? Is it good enough? Tell me in the reviews. :3


End file.
